Kitchen Kapers
by LadyBelletrist
Summary: This story was inspired by the Morgan/Garcia Wednesday Night Girls!  Morgan and Garcia are in Morgan's kitchen, nothing unusual about that..except that Morgan is no longer going to sit on the sidelines.  He is going after the woman he wants!
1. Chapter 1

Kitchen Kapers

Damn, she was gorgeous. Look at her moving around his kitchen with such ease and grace. A sense of satisfaction permeated Derek Morgan as Penelope Garcia bustled about his kitchen, unaware of his lustful and possessive thoughts. Derek allowed himself a small, satisfied smile. _His_ home, _his_ kitchen, _his _woman. Except she didn't know it yet. She thought they were doing the "friend" thing.

Derek chuckled to himself. "She" was doing the friend thing, his sights were set on being much more than being friends. He was no longer going to sit on the sidelines when everything he ever wanted was here in front of him. He had been patient for far too long. If Kevin Lynch didn't appreciate the beautiful and special woman he had in his life, Derek certainly did. He could kick himself for not realizing it before Penelope was shot. Seeing her lying so helpless in the hospital almost destroyed him. He had to acknowledge to himself just how important she was to him.

She was necessary to his existence. She brightened all the dark spaces that dwelled inside of him. Going from crime scene to crime scene, the almost endless parade of sadistic, soulless killers could deaden a profiler's soul. Penelope kept that from happening to Morgan. Her sunny disposition helped him stay on an even keel. He found himself at her doorstep more than once, needing to see and hold her in his arms before his off-kilter world righted itself through her touch and her smile.

Derek promised himself that he would never take her for granted again. He had wanted to make his move long ago, but somehow Lynch had made his move on Penelope. He had mistakenly thought it would be better to allow Garcia a chance to heal from her injuries, both physical and emotional. He had planned to take things slowly, carefully showing her how much he wanted to be the man in her life. She had told him that a guy like him would not walk across the room for her. Hell, he would walk through fire for her.

"Derek.."

"Hmmmm?", he said distractedly.

Garcia left the frying pan on the stove, walking until she was directly in front of Morgan.

"Earth to Morgan." "How do you want your eggs?"

"It doesn't matter," he responded, his thoughts elsewhere.

Garcia chuckled. "Ummmmm, hello?" "Who are you and what have you done to Morgan?"

"What?"

"Hello, Mr.-I-need-all-my-food-prepared-to-my-exact-specifications?" Garcia grinned, "You are finicky, Mr. Morgan."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Garcia paused, obviously thinking. "Ok, remember that time I used another brand of popcorn during our last Movie Night?" "You would have thought I was trying to poison you, Mr. Secret Agent Man!" she teased.

"Baby, that popcorn was just not up to par. My brand is better," Derek responded in a supremely confident tone.

"Ahhh, of course! Everything of the magnificent Derek Morgan is better," she laughed.

Derek leaned back in his chair, slumping slightly and letting his eyes slowly roam down Garcia's body before he leisurely met her eyes once again. "I'm glad you realize that, it's about time you recognized that fact," he purred.

Penelope's smile faltered slightly. She sensed that somehow Derek's statement held a deeper meaning. She felt uncertain, out of her depths. Why was Derek looking at her like that in a hungry way? What? Hungry? For her? "Get a grip, Garcia," she admonished herself. Derek just had a natural intensity. "Don't read anything into his behavior."

Garcia turned back to the stove, breaking the disturbing eye contact with Morgan. Attempting to restore normalcy, she cracked eggs in a bowl, keeping her back to him in an effort to regain her composure. She didn't want to think about or acknowledge her response to "The Look".

"So, how do you want your eggs?," she asked in a falsely bright tone. "I have the fixings for an omelets," she continued, placing butter in the frying pan to melt.

"An omelet is fine, baby." "Whatever you want to cook is alright with me," he said in a satisfied tone.

Derek was very pleased that Garcia was just a wee bit flustered by his regard. As she was facing away from him, he let his eyes hungrily roam her form to his heart's delight. Her startled response to his heated gaze had helped him to discovery that she was aware of him as a man, not just a friend. Derek attempted to calm his natural male aggression. He had waited for far too long to make his move, halted by the fear that she would reject him. His instincts were clamoring for him to let her know in no uncertain manner that he wanted her. At his side, in his home, in his bed. He was not used to waiting for what he wanted. He was very focused, so when he set a goal he accomplished what he set out to do. It had always been that way for him. Until now. He couldn't scare her away. He was going to move ahead with his campaign, but carefully. He knew he could not wait any longer, he was truly at the breaking point.

Penelope tried to calm her frazzled nerves. "It's just Derek," she told herself countless times as she prepared the toast, eggs and set the coffee brewing. She did these actions automatically, her familiarity with Derek's kitchen helping her to regain her composure. She could concentrate on the task at hand until she got her wayward emotions in check again. There was a companionable silence in the spacious kitchen, only the sounds of the coffee maker and the sizzling of the eggs to accompany the distracted thoughts of Penelope and Derek as they processed the emotions coursing through them.

She slid the divided omelet on each of their places, and added the buttered toast. She walked over to the small kitchen table and placed a plate in front of Derek, admiring how handsome he looked in his jeans and blue T-shirt. She smiled secretly to herself. Derek Morgan liked to dress conservatively with a monochromatic color scheme. She had persuaded him to buy several colorful T-shirts on their last shopping excursion. Well, _her_ last shopping excursion.

Esther was being temperamental that day and she naturally called Morgan requesting a drop off at the mall. He insisted on going shopping with her, stating that she would need a ride home with all the bags she was going to have. At first, she felt a bit uncomfortable looking for clothes with him, but his natural, relaxed behavior soon loosened her inhibitions and she soon found herself pulling him into her favorite stores and modeling her intended purchases for him. Derek had sprawled lazily on the plush chairs located just outside, giving her his approval or disapproval of the dresses she was modeling.

Until the moment, when she emerged from the dressing room wearing a very fitting ice blue dress.

Derek seemed to snap to attention, his eyes raking her form. "That one."

"What? I think it is a little too…," Garcia began to tug a bit at the bodice. "I don't know, Derek, it seems.."

"I'll buy it," Derek muttered, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Derek…"

Derek got up quickly and strode over to where Garcia was standing. He took her by the arm and turned her towards the dressing room and gave her a slight nudge.

"No arguments, woman. Come on, I'm starved. I need to replenish my strength from these bags of yours that I have been carrying."

When she emerged from the dressing room, Derek commandeered the dress from her and went directly to the counter to pay for the dress, despite her protests to the contrary. It hung in her closet unworn, she just couldn't seem to find an appropriate occasion to wear it.

Garcia was yanked from her reverie by Derek was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Penelope..welcome back," he laughed. "What in the world are you thinking about? You had the strangest look on your face. I asked you a question."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. What was your question?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"T…tonight…uh..nothing," she stammered.

"Good, I'm taking you to dinner…wear that blue dress…"

Garcia was speechless…the blue dress…the one HE bought.

"The blue dress?"

"Yes, that one, it will be perfect," he replied with a lazy smile.

That smile and the look in his eyes set Garcia's heart racing.

"Down, girl," she cautioned. She didn't understand what was happening, Derek was different somehow, and it was affecting her senses. His intent gaze was giving her butterflies. She gave herself a mental shake. "Stop it, it's just Derek." Still butterflies. "You've had dinner together countless times before, stop imagining things."

"Sure, sounds like fun," she agreed. "What time?"

"I will pick you up around 8 tonight. Ok?"

With that, Derek got up, took Garcia's hands and walked her to the front door. As she accompanied him in a daze, he saw that keeping her off-kilter made her so much more compliant. Derek decided right then and there that he had many more surprises in store for Miss Penelope Garcia.

As Derek walked the still silent Penelope to her car, he felt a great sense of satisfaction. He had been patient, but finally he was making a move to claim what was his.

He opened the car door and gently helped Penelope inside, making sure that she fastened her seat belt. As she stared the engine and turned to him to say goodbye, her mouth opening, Derek leaned forward and gave her a swift peck on the cheek.

"See you tonight, pick you up at 8," he smiled, still gazing at her in that intent way.

"Oh, ok," she responded, mesmerized by his intense expression, uncertain of what to say next.

"Hey, sweetheart, about tonight…,"

"Ye…yes?"

"Panties are optional," Derek informed her with a rakish grin.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Author__'s Note: I hope you enjoyed this…I do have more planned for Derek and Penelope. Who knows what could happen at this date? I'm open to suggestions about what should happen next…If you like, please let me know! _


	2. Chapter 2

Kitchen Kapers -Chapter 2

Oh My God. Garcia drove home in a daze, unable to forget Morgan's words or the expression on his face.

Was he kidding? Was he serious? Garcia felt those butterflies again. She remained parked outside her apartment complex, trying to calm herself, get her bearing. Her mind was racing. What was she going to do about the problem of Derek Morgan? After taking a deep breath to regain control, she thought, "What can I do?"

Immediately, the thought came to her - call Prentiss. Prentiss was level-headed and honest, her girl. Prentiss would help her to make sense of the nonsense. She brought out her cell phone and punched speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Emily, thank God, you are home!"

"Garcia? Hey!"

"Oh, Em," Garcia sighed.

"Uh oh, what's the matter?"

Penelope takes a deep breath, "I just don't know what to do..he has changed and he is acting different and WHAT DOES IT MEAN?" all came out in a rush.

"GARCIA!" Prentiss bellows. Once she heard silence, Emily continued, "Where are you?" taking care to speak in a modulated tone.

"Home," Penelope said in a small voice.

"Ok." "I will be over there in a few minutes. We can talk about it."

"Oh, thank you," Garcia responded gratefully. "I'm sorry that I am so scattered. I just.. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?," Garcia questioned.

"Not at all, be right there."

Garcia let herself into her apartment and semi-collapsed on her sofa. She was unsure of what to do next. Morgan was just joking with her. Suddenly a thought popped into her head. She would call Morgan and he would tell her that it was some elaborate prank that he cooked up. She picked up her cell, dialed Morgan's number, her heart in her throat.

What would she say? What would HE say? The phone rang and instantly Morgan's deep, sensual voice came on. Immediately, Garcia hung up the phone.

"Wow, that was mature," she muttered to herself. "What is going on with me?" A very unusual frown formed on Garcia's forehead. She was totally out of sorts. Why did Morgan speak and act as he did? She could not wait until Prentiss arrived. Emily would sort everything out. She knew Morgan, she was his partner and friend. Prentiss was a no-nonsense gal. She would confirm that Morgan was pulling her leg and everything would return to normal. Only, Garcia did not quite know if some bridge had been crossed, if things between her and Morgan would ever been quite the same again. She did not know how she felt about the current state of things, but she **did** know that she had never felt those butterflies with Kevin like that.

Morgan had never flirted with other women in front of her. She knew he was charming, but she had experienced first hand the natural assurance and magnetism that he possessed today. No wonder women fell over themselves to get and, hopefully, keep his attention. She had observed how women reacted to him when they went out together. Derek was polite to those women, but distant. Pleasant, but not giving those flirty women any encouragement, at least, not in her presence.

The doorbell interrupted her reverie. She crossed the floor and pressed the buzzer to admit Prentiss. In a few moments, she heard a firm knock on her apartment door.

Penelope opened the door to Prentiss' exasperated expression.

"Garcia," Prentiss began sternly, "Why did you buzz me in without confirming that it was me?"

"Oh, Emily,"

"Don't 'Oh Emily' me!" "You live alone, you need to be cautious," she continued.

"You sound just like Morgan," Penelope said with a rueful expression. "He is so concerned about.."

"Your safety?" Prentiss interrupted. "Of course he is, you are very important to Derek and he almost lost you." "I don't think he has ever quite gotten over you being shot."

"Is that what it is?" "I just know that he is always lecturing me about trusting strangers. He goes on and on about it for quite some time," Garcia confided. I tell him not to worry so much."

Prentiss chuckled. "I'll bet that goes over well."

Garcia shook her head. "Well, no it doesn't."

Prentiss narrowed her eyes at Penelope, sensing that all was not well with her friend. Even if she had not been the recipient of that rather frantic phone call earlier, she knew something was up. Now, she just had to ferret the information out of Garcia. No time like the present.

"Ok, Pen, what is up?" she asked in a calm, even tone. She walked over to Garcia's overstuffed sofa and patted the cushion next to her. "Tell Emily all about it."

Penelope hesitated, and then took the plunge. "Well..it's Morgan." "He's acting strange," she confided.

Emily's eyebrows lifted. "Derek, acting strange." Wow, this was getting interesting, Emily thought. She kept her tone even, not wanting to interrupt the flow of Penelope's confession.

"Strange how, honey?"

Garcia took a deep breath, looked Emily in the eyes and said, "He asked me out this morning after breakfast, and I don't know what it means." Her words came out in a jumbled rush, indicating the frazzled state that she was in.

"I don't think it is strange at all, honey," Emily responded, reaching for her hand. "You guys often do outings, that is not so unusual," she continued calmly. Prentiss sensed something was brewing here, but wanted Garcia to reveal whatever secrets she was hoarding in her own time.

"Yeah, I know...but this is _different_. _Derek_ is different." At this confession, Garcia's gaze seemed trained on their entwined fingers, as if she were unable to maintain eye contact.

"He insisted that I wear a blue dress that he bought me, and the dress is rather fitted and I never wore it before and he told me that panties were optional and I don't know how to take all this." Garcia seemed to stumble over the words.

Prentiss blinked a few times, trying to process this new and shocking information. Well, she thought, perhaps not shocking. Prentiss had had her suspicions all along. She decided to tread very carefully into this new terrain. She schooled her expression so that Penelope would continue to confide in her. Morgan, you owe me big time, she thought to herself.

"Ok, Pen, that must have been a slight shock," she began. "Were you offended?"

Garcia glanced up quickly, "What? She continued hurriedly, "No...I'm not offended. I'm confused," she added with a slight frown.

"Aha..why confused?"

"Oh please, Emily, I'm not the model type. I do okay, but I'm realistic," she stated in a matter of fact tone. "I'm not in Morgan's league."

Prentiss was silent for a moment, carefully weighing her words.

"Pen, you underestimate yourself and Morgan's regard for you." Emily paused, wanting to help Garcia take this hurdle. The only thing she could do was gently guide her to the truth, nothing overt, or Garcia would run the other way.

Garcia was confused and her expression reflected it. How could Emily not agree with her about Morgan's strange behavior? Why was everyone acting so weirdly?

Emily carefully watched the play of emotions as they crossed Garcia's expressive face. Now was the time for Garcia to face the facts that were so obvious to anyone in close proximity to her and Morgan. Why they kept doing this dance around each other was a mystery to Prentiss. Obviously, Morgan was finally making his move. Emily was an unlikely Cupid, but hey, she wanted two of her closest friends to be happy, and them being happy with each other was a bonus. Subtlety was key, as Garcia was obviously skittish. First order of business was to soothe Garcia's frazzled nerves and get her ready for her "date" with Morgan.

"Well, Pen, if you're are not offended, then why not go out with Morgan?" Emily paused momentarily. "Maybe a part of you is excited by this change in Morgan's behavior?" she said neutrally, trying to gauge what Garcia's response would be.

"A...a little, Em," Penelope hesitantly confessed. "What does it mean?"

"Um...it means you go out tonight with him, and see what happens," Emily said confidently.

"Really?" "But.."

"Penelope Garcia, NO buts," Emily demanded. "Now, where is this infamous blue dress? I need to see with my own two eyes the instrument of Derek Morgan's downfall."

"What?"

Emily sighed, "The dress, Pen, stop holding out." With those words, Emily took Penelope's hand and led her to the bedroom.

Realizing that Prentiss would not be swayed, Garcia gave in to the inevitable. Once they reached Garcia's bedroom, Prentiss popped herself on Garcia's bed, determined to get Garcia on track for tonight.

"The dress, Pen!"

Garcia gave Prentiss a harried look and began to rummage in her closet for the dress. She located it in the back of her closet, still in the original carry bag and brought it out. Emily jumped up, and took the dress from Garcia. She unzipped the bag, revealing the dress, her eyes quickly scanning it.

"Wow, Garcia! This dress is _gorgeous_, it is a sin that it has been kept in this bag unseen." Emily tilted her head to the side, obviously deep in thought. Silence fell in the room, Garcia trying to divine her thoughts. Finally, Garcia could wait no longer.

"What, Em!"

"Hush, Garcia, I'm just wondering which pair of kick ass heels you are going to wear with this dynamite dress. Hmmm, Derek has good taste, but then we knew that," Prentiss chuckled.

"Well, actually...I picked it out...," Garcia began.

"Oh snap, and got him to pay for it? You go, Garcia," Prentiss said approvingly.

"Emily Prentiss..."

"Now, what jewelry?" Prentiss interrupted. "Oh, and Garcia...break out your shiniest lip gloss."

"I am not..."

"Yes, you are," Prentiss countered. "In fact, you are going to go AND you are going to have a wonderful time."

"Emmmm..."

"Look, it is just Derek, you know him, no need for nerves..nothing is going to happen that you don't want." With that statement, Emily began looking through Penelope's jewelry for appropriate accessories.

"What time is he picking you up?"

"I think about 7:30, since he wanted to be at the restaurant by 8."

"Great! You need to get ready, get a move on," Emily chided. She gave Garcia a slight shove in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll be out here waiting."

"But..."

"NOW, Garcia..you don't have a lot of time," Prentiss cautioned, pushing Garcia into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. "Hurry, I'm gonna fix you a drink to help relax you."

"Relax...RELAX? How was she going to accomplish that? Garcia fretted.

Emily waited until she heard the shower running full blast, walked into Garcia's tiny kitchen and withdrew her phone from her pants' pocket.

"Morgan," Prentiss heard Derek's deep voice as he answered the phone.

"Derek Morgan, what have you done to put Garcia in such a tizzy?"

"Nothing," Derek protested.

"Don't you nothing me," Prentiss said firmly.

"I..."

"Just make sure that you are serious, Derek. I mean it." If you hurt Garcia, you will be singing soprano."

"Em, you know..."

"I know that if I didn't believe that you were head over heels about her, your lifeless body would be on its way to some nameless construction site in New Jersey for burial."

"But, how do you know...," Derek questioned.

"Ummm..Mr. Morgan, I have eyes and ears," she teased. Abruptly, Prentiss was all business.

"She is in the shower, I'm getting her dressed and by chance happen to pour a drink or two into her. Sneaky but necessary."

"Thanks, Emily. You are a good friend."

"I'm a great friend, and you are welcome." "Good luck tonight, Derek." Prentiss looked at her watch. "Now, I have to go and get Nervous Nellie ready. Bye."

Prentiss pocketed her cell, poured a glass of wine for herself and Garcia, and returned to Pen's bedroom. The bathroom door was still closed, but the shower was no longer running. Emily knocked on the door and said, "Garcia, come on out, I've got something for you."

Garcia cautiously emerged, her riotous blonde curls pinned up and spied the wineglass that Prentiss was holding out. She took the glass and immediately took a big sip.

"Sorry about the way I was so scattered," Garcia began.

Prentiss cut her off, "No apologies, let's get you dressed for tonight."

"Now, Pen...hair up or down?" "Hmmm, hair up, dangly earrings and no necklace, would ruin the line of the dress. Let's add a funky bracelet," Prentiss mused. As she rummaged through Garcia's jewelry box, she turned around to see Penelope's back as she took her empty glass to get a refill.

Prentiss smiled to herself, this was going to be a very interesting date!

Finally, Garcia was ready and standing in the middle of her bedroom for Prentiss' inspection. Emily slowly circled her, and gave a nod of satisfaction.

"You look gorgeous", Emily enthused.

"Do you think so?"

"Ha, Derek will be beating the men off with a stick." Prentiss smiled reassuringly and glanced at her watch.

"Oh, it is 7:50, Derek will be here soon. You don't need me anymore." Prentiss gave Garcia a quick hug and strode towards the front door.

Garcia trailed behind her biting her lip, her mind a series of jumbled thoughts. Prentiss opened the door, turned around and gave Garcia a reassuring smile.

"Hey, it is going to be okay, more than okay, you are going to have a fabulous time."

Garcia sighed with a worried air.

"Hey, relax. It's Derek, and you _know_ you have him wrapped around your little finger," she concluded with a chuckle.

"If you say so."

"I know so, now have fun, and report _every_ detail to me tomorrow."

Garcia nodded her head obediently, and gave a tremulous smile, her heart racing.

"Thanks, Em."

"No problem." With another quick hug and a saucy wink, Prentiss left Garcia's apartment.

Once Prentiss reach her car and got in, she pulled out her cell phone, hit speed dial and waited. On the third ring, Reid answered the phone.

"Hey, where are you? Sergio is missing his mom." Reid chuckled. "He is also confusing my thighs for his own personal cat scratcher. He seems intent on drawing blood."

Prentiss laughed, "Hush, you love it, I'm on my way. Leaving Garcia's and heading home."

"How is she?" he inquired.

"Nervous as hell, excited, unsure..you know the drill."

"So Morgan's gonna finally step up to the plate, huh? It is about time!" Reid paused, changing the subject. "Speaking of time, isn't it about time you got home? You have some unfinished business to attend to here," Reid said confidently.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I've got something special for you. Don't keep me waiting."

Prentiss smiled secretly and said seductively, "Yes, sir, Dr. Reid."

Prentiss then ended the call, started the engine, and drove home, her mind awhirl with the thought of playing "Doctor."

**AN: Don't fret, dear readers. Morgan/Garcia will be back in force in the next installment. Derek is going to step up his plans for seduction and Penelope will have her hands full dealing with this Derek. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They are truly appreciated, they make me beam with joy. Please continue to share your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

Kitchen Kapers - Chapter 3

_AN: Dear Readers, thank you so much for the kind reviews, they help to inspire me when my muse wants to be resistant. "Oh no, I tell her, the readers are waiting..." Seriously, the encouragement is greatly appreciated. Oh yes, lest we forget, not my characters, I just play with them! *innocent*_

Later that day...

Derek is in his car, driving to Garcia's to pick her up for dinner. No, not just dinner. Dinner _date_. Finally. Derek smiled to himself in satisfaction. After waiting all these years, he was in sight of his goal: Penelope Garcia. Not just as a friend. He had waited for so long. He had thought he had a chance after she was shot, one of the most devastating events of his life. It was as if all the light in this world had been snuffed out and he existed in total darkness. Just when she had recovered and Morgan was ready to to make his move, Kevin Lynch inserted himself into Garcia's life. Morgan could not believe it, especially the way he found out about the relationship. The discovery made Morgan furious and frustrated. He told himself that as long as she was happy, then he could live with it. It did not matter how unpalatable the thought of Kevin having the right to touch, hold and kiss Garcia was. But all that was changing tonight. Tonight he was staking his claim, taking no chances of another man wooing and winning his Penelope.

Morgan smoothly parked his car in front of the entrance to Garcia's apartment. He opened the passenger door and removed the bouquet of flowers resting on the seat. The colorful bouquet of flowers he had chosen for Garcia were not only beautiful, but also held a significant meaning: Jonquils = Return my affection, coral Roses = desire, passion, Arbutus: You are the only one I love, and last but not least red Carnations: My heart aches for you.

As Morgan walked to the entrance and rang the bell, he acknowledged that he was a bit nervous, which was unusual for him. Derek only knew that he needed to stake his claim before some other ineffectual tech guy tried to snatch up his woman.

The sound of the buzzer brought Derek back to the present. Garcia buzzing in folks _without_ checking their identity again. Morgan shook his head in frustration, and then chuckled to himself. Her enduring faith in human nature was one of her most endearing qualities. Morgan arrived at the door and saw that it was ajar. He knocked lightly and strode in.

"Penelope?"

"I'll be right out."

Morgan sat down on the overstuffed couch and waited.

A few moments later, Garcia emerged from her bedroom and stopped short at the sight of Morgan lounging on her couch - with flowers. He looked so good sitting there. _Wait.__Stop__that._It is Morgan and this is dinner. They had gone to dinner countless times before. This night was no different. _But__it__was._ Morgan smoothly rose and walked over to Garcia who stood frozen in the middle of her own living room. She looked delicious. He knew that the blue dress was flattering, he had seen that in the dressing room at the boutique. Tonight, the dress hugged Garcia's generous curves, and her shapely legs were on display to great effect by her high heels. She had her blonde curls piled on the top of her head with just a few tendrils falling free. She was wearing her trademark glasses. Morgan knew that tonight could be tortuous for him, because he seriously wanted to stay in Garcia's apartment, strip _his_ dress from her luscious body and make love to her all night.

Patience, Morgan told himself. She is not ready yet. Go slow, he thought, although a small but vocal inner voice told him, no, demanded that he take action and not allow her to get away once more. Outwardly smiling and giving no evidence of his inner turmoil, Morgan offered Garcia the bouquet.

"These are for you. Of course, their beauty cannot hope to compete with yours," he said in his smooth, velvety voice. "You look gorgeous. I am a lucky man to be escorting you to dinner tonight." At the end of his statements, Morgan gave Garcia a rakish grin, staring deeply into her eyes.

_Dear__Lord!_The butterflies were back! He looked so damn good. The way his smokey gray suit fit his shoulders. Oh hell, he was wearing his glasses. Was he trying to kill her? He was looking way too handsome tonight. What was she going to do?

Realizing that she was staring at him, Garcia stepped forward and reached for the flowers.

"Oh Derek, they're beautiful." She dipped her head and delicately sniff the fragrant bouquet, touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Let me put them in water," she said. "Give me a minute."

As she walked away to her small kitchen, her hips swaying gently, Morgan was entranced by her walk. He acknowledged to himself that he enjoyed the back view just as much as the front view.

As Garcia put the flowers in a vase, she tried to maintain a calm demeanor. "_Flowers_" The easy companionship between herself and Morgan had changed somehow and she did not know how to act. "_Calm__down,__it__'__s__only__Morgan.__" _Garcia gave herself a mental shake and headed to her coffee table to place the bouquet on top.

As she bent over, Morgan could not help but look at her rounded rear, sending his thoughts to the forbidden zone. His hands ached to cup her.

"You ready? We have reservations at 8."

Morgan quickly rose and strode to the door, opened it, and waited for Garcia. She quickly grabbed her bag from a nearby table, did a quick check to see if she had the essentials. She exited her apartment, Morgan following behind her. As Garcia began to insert the key into her lock, Morgan removed the keys from her hand and locked the door for her, handing her the keys. Morgan then placed his hand in the middle of her back as they walked to his parked car.

Garcia's thoughts were racing, the butterflies were having a raucous party in her tummy, and Morgan had his hand splayed across her back. She could only hope that she could collect her thoughts and compose herself once they were in the car on the way to dinner.

Morgan opened the car door and gently helped Garcia onto the passenger seat, fastening her seat belt.

"Okay, baby?"

"Y...yes," she stammered, as his closeness gave her an opportunity to catch a tantalizing whiff of her cologne. _Sandalwood.__She__LOVED__Sandalwood.__Damn__him,__for__smelling__so__good._

Morgan entered the car on the driver's side and adjusted the radio, smooth jazz fills the air, creating an all too intimate feel for Garcia. She watches as Morgan begins to start the engine.

"Morgan?"

"Hmmmmm...?"

"Your seatbelt..."

"What about it?"

"Put it on, please"

"Now, baby...you know that I..."

"Derek Morgan, what you do during work, does not apply when I am in the car with you," she replied in a steely tone. She followed up that statement with a glare.

Derek shook head and complied with her request, buckling himself in.

At once her expression relaxed, and a small, satisfied smile crept across her face.

At the sight of her smile, Derek places his hand on her thigh and asks, "Happy now?"

At the heat of his touch, Garcia's hormones go into overdrive and she becomes excited. She struggles with her rising feelings of desire that she is trying to hide from Morgan. She could not ignore the nagging feeling that he was doing this on purpose.

Derek smiles to himself, he needs her to get used to him touching her and often, certainly not just as a friend. He starts the car and they begin their drive.

Garcia sits and observes the sure, competent way that Derek drives. _He__sure__does__drive__sexy.__ "__WHAT?__Oh__hell,__girl,__the__way__those__big__hands__are__positioned__on__the__steering__wheel,__the__way__he__uses__the__stick__shift.__" _Garcia watched his somewhat hypnotic movements, amazed that him driving this car was making her get hot. When did she become so obsessed with his hands? _"__I__wonder...NO,__no__wondering!__" "__This__is__DEREK!...YOUR__FRIEND!__" "__But__they__'__re__so__sexy...__" "__Get__yourself__together__and__stop__ogling__Derek!__" "__Distract__him__before__he__notices__you__have__the__hots__for__his__hands!__"_

Garcia tries to cover her nervousness by telling Morgan a humorous story about a tech at work. As he listens to her ramble on, she reaches out naturally, in the midst of the story and lays her hand on his thigh.

Immediately, the atmosphere in the car thickened.

Derek glances down at her hand on his thigh and has to resist the desire to park the car and kiss her. Her hand looks so right there. Derek gives her a heated glance and Garcia finds herself wanting to stroke his hard thigh.

Garcia realizes that she has rested her hand on Morgan's muscular thigh for much longer than she should, and makes a move to remove it. Morgan catches her hand and places it back on his thigh, giving it a little squeeze. And there it rests until they arrive at the restaurant.

Once Morgan pulls into the parking lot, Garcia's heart begins to race. She doesn't know what her next move is. _"__Get__out__of__the__car__and__have__dinner.__Dinner,__that__'__s__right.__Just__act__normal,__he__won__'__t__notice__a__thing._Except that there was a new normal now.

As Garcia began to unbuckle her seat belt intent on getting away from Morgan's intoxicating presence and into the safety of the restaurant, Morgan forestalled her by gripping her hand.

"No, Penelope. I've got you...wait," he commanded.

Frozen in place by his order, Garcia subsided. Morgan exited the car and opened the passenger side door, unbuckled Garcia and helped her out. As he did so, he caught a strong whiff of her scent, lemon and vanilla. Her tantalizing smell got under the iron control that Derek was trying to impose on himself and he did what he had been wanting to do for the longest time.

_**He****kissed****her.** _

_AN: Ducking the rotten tomatoes. Blame it on the muse! I hope that you will tune in for the next installment! Please let me know what you think! As always, reviews = Love. Be well._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to my sis, Ana...cuz she wanted a Morgan/Garcia dance. I wrote the dance to a particular song.."With You" by Levi Kreis. I hope that you enjoy it the link I provided. _

In the restaurant...

Garcia sat across the table from Morgan, her head still spinning from the passionate kiss they shared outside of the restaurant. She could still feel his strong arms around her, and the press of his firm lips against hers. Morgan had taken possession of her mouth, his tongue invading. Jesus. If she did not know it before, she knew now why the women flocked to him like bees to honey.

Lost in the reverie of the kiss, Garcia suddenly realized that Morgan was speaking to her.

"Penelope..."

"Wha...what?"

"What do you feel like tonight?" he inquired.

"_Oh, no, did it show on her face?"_

Suddenly, Garcia realized that Morgan meant food. She blushed slightly and then rushed into speech, hoping that he would not notice that she was daydreaming.

"What do you recommend, Morgan?"

"Everything," he replied. "I have never had a bad meal here."

"Well then, you know what I like," she blithely announced.

Morgan arched an eyebrow in response to her statement, and smiled.

Garcia blushed again. _"__Damn__what__was__I__thinking?__" _She rushed to explain herself, aware of his knowing amusement.

"No, I mean you know what would please me. I mean..." She inwardly groaned, felling that she had made things worse. She fell silent, bemoaning the hole she had dug herself into.

Morgan smiled broadly and commented, "Yes. Yes, I do know what would please you." He paused, letting his meaning sink in. Abruptly, he steered the conversation into safer waters.

"How about the chicken special tonight? It is great."

"Ummm...okay." "Sounds great," she stammered,unable to get her bearing because of "the Kiss", and how Morgan was gazing at her so intently. Garcia had to admit that everything was conspiring against her tonight. She was on a freaking date with Derek Morgan. Morgan was taking her out of her comfort zone with her with the romantic atmosphere of the restaurant, the looks, the touches and that damn kiss. Garcia felt out of control. All that magnetism and charm was focused on her. Oh _hell_.

Morgan saw Garcia's discomfiture and decided to help her relax.

"How about some wine?"

"Oh, that sounds good," she agreed with alacrity. Wine was a great idea, maybe it would quieten the butterflies that had recently set up camp in her stomach.

After the arrival of the wine, Morgan and Garcia ate companionably. Garcia visibly relaxed as they chatted, trading funny stories about mutual acquaintances at work. As Morgan watched Garcia's usual effervescent personality re-emerge, he was pleased. He loved her sunny disposition because it never failed to light his dark moods. Penelope Garcia brought so much joy into his life, he could not imagine it without her. Unthinkingly, he reached out and captured her hand, needing physical contact. Garcia's eyes dropped to their clasped hands and she fell silent at the sight.

Garcia felt her relaxed attitude dissipate, she needed a respite from the powerful attraction to Morgan that had been brewing all night, she needed to regain her bearings. She snatched her hand away and got up.

"Need to hit the ladies' room. Be right back," she said in a hurried tone, and rushed to the sanctuary of the bathroom. Morgan watched her exit the room with a slightly perplexed frown.

Once in the bathroom, Garcia removed her cell phone with trembling fingers and called her lifeline: Emily Prentiss.

After a few rings, Prentiss' calm voice came over the phone.

"Prentiss."

"Em," Garcia said frantically.

"Pen? What's wrong, you sound upset."

"That is because I AM upset, Em!" Morgan is looking at me," Garcia declared.

Prentiss took a deep breath, "Okayyyy..Pen, it is a little hard for Morgan not to look at you. First, you are gorgeous. Second, you are on a date."

"Do not call it that," Garcia interrupted.

"Alright, what should I call it," Prentiss inquired in patient tone.

"Oh, I don't know - two friends having dinner?, Garcia offered hopefully.

"Uh, huh...well, you could be right, but I think that Derek wants to be _more_ than just friends." "The question is, what do YOU want?"

"I...I...God, I am so confused," Garcia confessed.

"Ha, no you are not!" retorted Prentiss. "You are a bit overwhelmed. You know what is in your heart. You can't always play it safe, Pen." "You know that you and Derek are friends, that is a given." "Do you want more?" she asked.

Garcia fell silent and searched her mind for the answer her heart and soul had answered long before.

"Pen?"

"Yes, I'm willing to take a chance," Garcia admitted with steely determination. She took a deep, and hopefully calming breath.

Prentiss made a sound of approval.

"Good, now get back out there, the man is probably worried. It will be fine, it's only Morgan, he won't bite." Prentiss emitted a small chuckle. "If he does, you know you will like it!" Abruptly, Prentiss became serious.

"Now, Pen, do you have panties on?"

"Well, yes...I..."

"Pen?"

Ok, OKAY, panties off. Prentiss heard a rustling sound.

"Happy now?"

"No, Penelope, but I will be when you get your ass back out there. I love you and it will be fine." "Call me tomorrow!"

"With those words, Prentiss hung up the phone and turned over to see Reid smiling a secret smile.

"What are you smiling about, Dr. Reid?"

"You."

"Me? Prentiss asked in astonishment.

"Yes. You pretend to be such a hard ass, but just the opposite is true. YOU, Emily Prentiss, are a softie and a romantic."

"Hush, you will blow my cover."

"Don't worry, your secret identity as a matchmaker is safe with me," Reid replied. "However, I might need some convincing to keep it that way. Besides, it seems as if you were encouraging Garcia to be naughty", he said with a sly smile. "I believe that you have a superior skill set in that area. I think that a demonstration is in order," Reid proposed. "For medicinal purposes, of course," he concluded with a rakish grin and heated gaze.

Prentiss smiled. Reid's inventive, playful side never ceased to amaze her. She reached up, stroked his hair, and drew him down for a leisurely and soulful kiss.

"Mmmmmmm. One demonstration coming right up, Sir," she promised in a sexy purr.

As Reid's arms enclosed her, Prentiss last coherent thought was what a lucky woman she was. She had her very own Magic Man.

Garcia emerged from the ladies' room to find Morgan patiently waiting.

"Everything ok, mama?" he asked.

"Yes," Garcia responded softly.

She was feeling rather exposed and not just because of the fact that she removed her panties. She was on a date with Morgan. She could no longer take refuge in being "friends". Garcia was scared and excited at the same time. She smiled tremulously at Morgan, and as he took his outstretched hand, something clicked into place. She immediately knew that she had to release her fears and insecurities and take this opportunity. Life was too short for regrets.

Garcia sat down and took a sip of her wine. As its' warmth suffused her body, she began to relax and displayed more of her usual effervescent personality.

Morgan was trying to stealthily make his move. He understood that he would have to carefully ensnare Garcia in his web. He knew that their kiss before entering the restaurant had rattled her. Morgan smiled to himself and felt very pleased. He knew who he wanted and after waiting for so long, he was determined to have Penelope Garcia in his life _and_his bed.

He watched her, marveling that he was here, with Penelope Garcia, tonight. On the heels of that thought, the music changed and Morgan decided to ask Garcia to dance. The piano intro of _"__With__You__"_ by Levi Kreis began...

Slowly, with deliberate intent, Morgan stood up, took Garcia's hand and led her to the dance floor. Garcia was speechless, and as Morgan drew her into his muscular arms, she felt warm and flushed. The feel of his body pressed to her was arousing. She tentatively looked up at Morgan, and linked both her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. As they moved to the slow seductive tones of Levis Kreis, Garcia began to listen to the words:

With You

_I used to be the life of the party_

_Man of the hour_

_The one in control_

_Never have a question_

_No hesitation_

_Get who I want_

_And then I've know all_

_But you stolen my thunder_

_Taken me under_

_With something so real_

Garcia was astonished, could he possibly mean that she did that to him? No way, that was impossible! Garcia snuck a peek at Morgan and was instantly mesmerized by the intentness of Morgan's gaze. Flustered, she dropped her eyes, and studiously inspected his tie, overwhelmed by the emotions coursing through her.

_With you I can't speak_

_I can't move_

_I can't hardly breathe_

_I'm a fumbling boy_

_Whose never felt something like this_

_And it's just how it is with you_

_I'm paralyzed by the light of an angel_

_You may be all I've been dreaming of_

_I know the likes of infatuation_

_And I'll be surprise if this isn't love_

_Cuz I just want to break through_

_Reach out and feel you_

_Fall into me yeah_

As she listened to the lyrics further, Garcia was becoming aware that this song was a message from Derek. That he was putting his feelings for her out there. At that moment, Morgan gently lifted her chin in his hand, and leaned forward for a short but intense kiss.

Garcia's world spun on its axis. The song, the slow, sensuous dancing and Morgan conspired to make her feel weak at the knees. If she did not have Morgan's strong, sturdy arms about her, she just knew she would have fallen down in a helpless pool of aching lust at his feet.

Morgan could not help himself, he just had to kiss her. Her lushness was in his arms, he song and the romantic atmosphere ratcheted up his need to touch her, kiss her, make love to her. He knew that the situation would have to be resolved soon. His desire for her was overwhelming his normally steely control. He was the one in charge, never losing his cool. Garcia changed everything for him. As he placed a swift kiss on the top of her tousled golden curls, he tightened his arms around her and began to croon the remainder of the song softly.

_With you I can't speak_

_I can't move_

_I can't hardly breathe_

_I'm a rebeling boy_

_Whose never felt something like this_

_And it's just how it is with you_

_Oh I want to reach out and touch you_

_Feel you consume me_

_Fall into me_

_With you I can't speak_

_I can't move_

_I can't hardly breathe_

_I'm a fumbling boy_

_Whose never felt something like this_

_And it's just how it is with you_

_And it's just how it is with you_

As the piano notes died away, Garcia tried to take a step back, regain her composure, but Morgan's arms tightened around her. She met his eyes, and laid a trembling hand on his chest, overcome by the romantic gesture and unsure of what to do with all the conflicting emotions she was experiencing: doubt and pride, fear and arousal, a sense of upheaval and yet, a strange sense of security battled for dominance within her.

They stood there...immobile, mutually understanding that after this dance, _**everything**__**had**__**changed**_**.**

_Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful response I have had to my little fic. I hope you continue to enjoy. Please let me know what you think! Reviews = love and keep me writing. _


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Since I left y'all hanging last time, and have the tomato stains to prove it, I felt that I had to update quickly. Battling a wicked cold and cough but I dragged myself out of bed to write for you! *drama queen* I hope you like it! _

On the ride home...

The silence was deafening as Morgan drove the car to Garcia's apartment. They were both trying to process everything that happened that evening. As Morgan drove, he noticed Garcia casting furtive glances at him. She looked so good tonight, delicious, in fact. Morgan knew that before he would be able to let her go tonight, he needed to taste her once more. The earlier kisses had only whetted his appetite, now he wanted more than a few hurried, albeit passionate kisses. Garcia had been responsive, but something was holding her back from totally surrendering to this powerful attraction that was between them.

Morgan knew that if he didn't take decisive action and soon, Garcia's "just friends" wall would once more be intact. Morgan had absolutely no intention of allowing it to happen. Garcia was not as sure as he was, he could tell. Hell, he had been sure for years now, just biding his time. She had been involved with someone else. Now, she was free and he would be damned before he would let anyone else claim her. She belonged to him, he knew it with every fiber of his being. And soon, she would acknowledge it too. Morgan knew that it was too soon to have sex with her, but he needed a chance to touch her. Her nearness and enticing scent had driven him crazy the entire evening. He could feel his natural male aggression rise. He didn't like being denied to right to have her. The long nights of erotic dreams starring Penelope Garcia that left him waking up hard and aching were coming to an end. Morgan was intent on making those erotic, passion-filled dreams a reality.

Garcia was pensive, trying to come to terms with the new relationship that Derek obviously wanted. Man, he didn't hesitate when he desired something. He had her right at his sight and would not stop until he got what he aimed for. He was so single minded...

She had to admit that the kisses and his constant touching were becoming quite addictive. She could not stop thinking about it. In fact, she was sincerely hoping that it would happen again soon. Of course watching him drive his car was not helping matters. Just the strong, firm way that his long fingers held the wheel further inflamed her senses. She felt flushed and her mind was awhirl. She needed to process what happened earlier and her body's response to Derek's close proximity.

Garcia was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize they had arrived at her apartment. Oh boy. She gazed at Derek, searching for the right words. She could not seem to find any air. Morgan returned her gaze with a predatory look she had never seen directed at her.

All of a sudden, Penelope had goosebumps all over her stomach. She didn't quite know what to do or say but she knew that whatever Derek tried, he would succeed. She had absolutely no willpower over him. She had to get out of that car before she melted in a little puddle at his feet.

"Well, thanks for a nice evening, dinner was fab," she said feebly, as she noticed Morgan staring at her intently.

Garcia grabbed the buckle of the seat belt, determined to leave before she did something silly. But Morgan forestalled her movement by placing his large hand over hers.

"Let me," he said in a velvety purr.

At the touch of their hands, their eyes met and electricity passed between them. Garcia stayed still, caught in the beauty of his warm brown eyes. Morgan unfastened the seat belt, sliding his hand down her hip in a caress, enjoying the feel of her flesh. Garcia felt her breathing become shallow and her nipples tighten in response to his touch.

"Derek..." she breathed.

Morgan looked at his hand on her hip, his eyes already dark with desire.

"I can't let you go with a proper goodbye" he murmured.

"Take down your hair" he whispered. Garcia slowly pulled out the pins in her hair, one by one, as if mesmerized by his husky voice. She watched as he leaned forward again and cupped the back of her head, entwining his large fingers in her blond curls.

"I've been thinking about this all night," he confessed in a seductive whisper.

Penelope realized that she loved to submit to Morgan's demands; the fact that Morgan was taking charge simply excited her. The sensation of having his fingers in her hair caused Garcia to close her eyes, to savor highly sensual feelings. In response, Morgan tightened his grip, and slightly tugged at her hair.

"Look at me, baby".

Her eyes popped open as she found herself aroused and curious to know what was to come.

Only then Morgan took her mouth deeply and thoroughly, taking his time.

"Mmmmmm..." Garcia moaned with rising excitement.

Sure of the answer, Morgan inquired softly, "Did you like that?"

Garcia nodded her head quickly, but he needed her to admit it.

"Tell me" he coaxed.

With eyes downcast and a small smile, "Yes" she sighed.

Her answer made him want more of her, to bring her even closer. In one single pounce, Morgan grabbed Garcia and placed her on his lap, startling her.

"Now, isn't that better?" he asked.

Garcia once again nodded her head obediently.

"Remember, I have to hear you say it, baby," he chastised.

"Yes"

Morgan kissed her again passionately; his hands went down to cup her luscious cleavage. Morgan brushed his thumb on the side of her breasts, then pinched her nipples slightly. He was instantly rewarded with a ragged moan from her.

Unwilling to wait any longer, he unzipped her dress and pinned it down. Transfixed, Morgan stared as his bounty, unable to believe his good fortune. Garcia's breasts were perfect, full and capped with large nipples that stood at attention. This welcome sight drew him to her like a bee to honey. He slightly tugged her nipples, noting her swift gasp.

"Does my baby girl like that?" he said teasingly.

"Oh yes, don't stop!"

As Morgan leaned down to taste them, Garcia felt his warm breath wash over her, creating a ripple of excitement that rendered her mute. She could only press his bald head to her, silently imploring him to continue. Morgan complied happily, gripping both breasts together in his calloused hands and began gently licking them, while her back arched in response to his caresses.

Never before Garcia had a partner who gave such loving attention to her breasts. In the past, men had saved their focus to matters below the waist. Morgan was different, he enjoyed he responsiveness and enchanced her pleasure. Garcia caressed Morgan's head and pressed him ever closer.

"Oh God, don't stop," she begged throatily.

Morgan was delighted by her breathless entreaty. Slowly, deliberately he slid his hand underneath Garcia's dress, intent upon discovering the treasure below, when he stopped...

No panties.

Morgan's mind raced. No panties. All night.

Morgan continued to caress her bare hip, as he sought an answer to his unspoken thought.

"All night, baby girl?"

Garcia began to nod her head, but then remembered his instructions.

"Since dinner, ohhhhhh,"

Morgan rewarded her by grinding against her so that she could feel his thick erection through his pants. Garcia whimpered in response, grounding herself against Morgan's hardness, seeking to amplify the sharp, sweet ache she was experiencing.

"Yes, baby," Morgan muttered as he curved two fingers, and gently inserted them into her womanhood.

Garcia slid her hand between them, and lightly stroked his hardness.

"Tonight is just for you," he explains as he removed her hand and placed it on her chest. "My enjoyment comes from the pleasure I see in your eyes. I love the sound of your moans as I caress you."

Morgan had played this moment over and over in his erotic fantasies, but nothing could have prepared him for the reality of her sweet scent and her full lips that were creamy soft. Morgan paused, feeling her tighten around his fingers, inviting him deeper within her.

"More," she pleaded.

Morgan nipped her neck, and stroked her clit harder, focused totally on her. Garcia's breasts heaved as she jerked in excitement and passion.

"Do you trust me?" Morgan asked in a harsh whisper.

"You know I do", Penelope breathed.

"Then admit that you are mine", he ordered.

"Totally"

"This is my playground," he stated and gave her clit a slight squeeze.

"Yessss, only yours," she whimpered.

Morgan then stroked her in the rhythm she needed. As her excitement grew, she could hear his harsh breathing, proud that she affected him so. His caring and attentiveness heightened her pleasure, his soft utterances of encouragement made her hotter than she thought possible. She gripped Morgan's arm tightly as she felt the crest approaching. Morgan kissed her heavily, his tongue mimicking the actions of his fingers as her hips moved rapidly.

She was so close, but perversely she did not want this moment to end. Morgan sensed that Garcia was holding back.

"Are you ready to come?" Morgan whispered softly in her ear.

Garcia bit her lip, hesitant, torn between the need for release and never wanting this moment to end.

"Yessss, please..." she said

"Yes, please...Sir" he corrected, teasingly.

With one final, firm stroke of her swollen clit, Morgan whispered the words that sent Garcia over the edge.

"Come for Daddy."

_AN: Happier now? I hope so! More to come with Mr. Mocha Magnificence and Red Delicious! Please let me know what you think. Reviews = love. _


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope lay in Derek's arms, basking in the afterglow, and trying to breathe normally again. She was overwhelmed by the power of her emotions and the physical fulfillment she had just enjoyed.

Derek softly stroked her hair while planting small, soft kisses on her forehead and cheek. He felt content. He had staked his claim on Penelope Garcia. and he was never going to be truly happy until she was totally his and everyone knew it. Especially Lynch. Kevin had to acknowledge what Derek knew with every fiber of his being; Penelope Garcia was Derek Morgan's woman and no one else's. Lynch's feeble attempts to stake a claim were for naught. Derek smiled to himself. If Lynch could see her at this moment, replete with satisfaction, there would be no doubt. No one was ever going to come between them now. He had tried to maintain a respectful distance before, but now, after tonight, all bets were off. Derek's reverie was broken by Penelope's gentle touch as she stroked his cheek tenderly. Derek's eyes focused on her tremulous smile as she spoke.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts," she said quietly.

Penelope was still grappling with the reality of being there, in that moment with Derek's strong, muscular arms around her and what this truly meant. She had never lost control like that before and was just a tad nervous. It was one thing to wonder about Derek's lovemaking skills, and quite another to experience them firsthand. She felt a bit out of her depth, and bit her lip slightly in response, slightly worried, but unable to stop thinking of him. The press of his body against hers and the sensual sound of his voice as he took total control was paramount.

As Derek watched the play of emotions cross Penelope's face, he was certain that his baby girl was over thinking the situation and somehow trying to get back to "normal". Little did she know that these moments were the "new" normal from now on if he had anything to say about it. He held her tighter and kissed her forehead, trailing kisses from the top of her head and ending at her slightly swollen lips.

The soft kiss deepened and Derek's tongue demanded entrance. She moaned and opened her mouth fully to allow him access, unable to deny him. She had to acknowledge to herself that tonight had changed everything and that she could not resist the powerful emotions that existed between them. She suddenly broke off the kiss to invite Derek upstairs when his phone rang. They both groaned in frustration, unwilling to returned to the real world with its' responsibilities.

"Morgan," he snapped into the phone.

He paused, listening to the person on the other end of the call. A slight frown marred his handsome face. Penelope sat quietly, watching him and enjoying the intimacy of the moment. Derek glanced up, saw Penelope's soft, gentle expression and reached out and stroked her cheek. He then put his arm around her and drew her against his side as he continued the conversation.

"Yes, I can be there in forty-five minutes," he said and hung up the phone.

Penelope started, realizing that she was still in Derek's grip, mussed and disheveled. She attempted to repair her clothes, when Derek brushed her hands aside, fastened her bra and zipped her dress up.

Penelope opened her mouth to say "Good night", but Derek forestalled her.

"Hush... let's get you inside," he coaxed.

"I can let mys-...she began.

"What did I say? Hush, woman...I got this," he interrupted confidently. Penelope subsided, rather enjoying his protectiveness and in-charge manner. She could just relax and go with Derek's flow. Derek gently finished putting Penelope to rights and exited the jeep, coming over to the passenger side. She made an attempt to open the door, but with one admonishing glare from him, she sat back and waited for him to open her door. They made the trip to her apartment door in silence, each of them lost in thought regarding the night's activities.

Upon arriving, she nervously bit her lip and searched her brain for the proper "Thank you for the wonderful orgasm" phrase. Derek laid his fingers over her mouth and forestalled her attempts to politely make a quick getaway.

"Don't bother, sweetheart," he scolded. "You are not fobbing me off with some polite sendoff."

"Bother? What do you mean?" Peneloped responded in astonishment.

"Don't bother trying to keep things as they were, I'm not standing for it. I have to leave now, but I will be back for you tomorrow." He paused, and lifted up her chin, wanting her to know how serious he was about their relationship. "Eight o'clock, wear something casual." Penelope parted her mouth, but Derek shook his head decisively.

"Tomorrow, don't make me wait, baby," he stated with slight menace. "I've waited long enough."

He paused, obviously expecting her consent, which she gave with a slight nod. Derek smiled with male satisfaction and pulled Penelope close once more, planted a hard, possessive kiss on her swollen mouth. Once again, she melted into him, linking her hands behind his neck and drawing him closer as he deepened the kiss. He groaned, lost in the passion of the moment. Slowly, he emerged from the allure of Penelope's warm, willing mouth.

"Derek...," Penelope said softly, not wanting the moment to end.

"Hmmm...?" he answered distractedly, all the while planting small, soft kisses on her mouth.

"You have to go..." she said mournfully.

"You're right, he responded regretfully. He wanted to once again lose himself in her softnesss, but knew that duty called. He took her key and opened her door, gently kissed her savoring her unique, sweet taste.

"Tomorrow, baby..."


End file.
